


All the Ways to Make You Mine

by FloatingLeaf



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal headcanon of how Louis lost his virginity.;> I imagine the scene takes place in the initial stages of L/L living together - before Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways to Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Dimanche on VC_Media (prompt words used: _new, pink, cruel_ ).

“Lestat!!!...”, he gasps, clearly shocked at my audacity. “What are you doing?...”

“Something entirely new and untried, it would seem”, I whisper seductively, pinning him to the bed with my weight while my fingers continue their playful exploration. He is blushing a deep shade of pink, turning his face to the side and burying it in my shoulder – but he doesn't push me away. I take note of this obvious fact and press my advantage. 

“Come on, _cher_... doesn't it feel good?”, I purr, rubbing the pad of my thumb against his entrance. 

“Yes, but-”, he attempts weakly, his breathing deep and ragged. 

“No buts then”, I cut him off, nibbling gently at an earlobe for more distraction. “Except for this one, as it happens”, I add, squeezing his supple flesh. He makes a strangled sound that appears to be a cross between a moan of pleasure and a groan of exasperation at my bad pun. Still, no resistance. I feel his hot breath upon my neck. 

“I do enjoy going where no-one has gone before”, I tell him, inching in slowly with a single digit at first, coaxing his body to accept my invasion. He shudders as his hips begin to move subtly against me. Oh, yes. He wants this at least as much as I do. My prim and proper gentleman Louis, who had never been exposed to such filthy wickedness during his mortal days. I want to laugh with the heady feeling of triumph – but I rein it in, careful not to ruin the moment. Laughing at his flushed, joyful embarrassment now would be cruel – and I have been cruel to him, yes, but now is not the time to think of that. Now I need to make it feel really good... so that he will forgive me for this new transgression. Or, more to the point, forgive himself for enjoying it so much. So that he will stop acting all scandalized, should I attempt it again. 

He is moaning now, clutching at my back as he writhes against me. Oh, Louis... if I had only known. Of all the ways to make you mine, this is perhaps not the most thrilling one – not quite as delirious as the feel of your racing pulse beneath my lips – but it comes close enough. You never made love with another man while you were mortal – and so I shall be your first, just like I was the first vampire who got drunk on your blood. Yes, I know you want me to take you in this way too, even as my fingers push deep inside your body to make way for a different rite of joining. Yes... now.


End file.
